Not What Things Seem
by OokamiJudge
Summary: Wilson is not the man he lets everyone think, far from it in fact.


Disclaimer: The song isn't mine it belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and it's called 'Face Down' the same goes for the show sadly House isn't mine either.

**_WARNING: Dark!Wilson Ansgty!House hmm and I'm not sure what to call Chase's oocness, but they are all ooc. Oh and this will contain implied slash just so you are warned._**

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**_

He was the only one that could see it, he knew he was, but then again House was a good actor. A rather good actor acting so really it was easy enough to fool all of them, but he couldn't fool him. He didn't just laugh at House's jokes because it was just a way to kiss up to him. No he laughed at them because he wanted to make House feel better.

"Hey Chase you coming or what?"

He jumped at that turning to look at Foreman and Cameron shaking his head. He couldn't, he might just be Chase, but he was just going to do what he could. He didn't like seeing House like this especially not when it was making him feel worse by the day. He didn't know exactly when he had realized what was happening and he couldn't remember anymore if he had realized his feeling first or what was happening first. He couldn't remember and he couldn't care in truth, the point was he liked House a lot and he hated to see him like this.

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

He had hard the whispers of it, of that 'love' that Wilson claimed to have for him. It disgusted him really to hear the other doctor say such thing when both him and Wilson knew they weren't true. Though House didn't seem to care, or at least he didn't say anything. He was a doctor he knew how to make himself heal as fast as he could and what burses were visible he was so good at hiding that really if he hadn't been looking for them most times he wouldn't see them. His only guess was make up of some sort since he really didn't know what else House could be using. As he watched Foreman and Cameron leave and saw House settle into his chair he made his way to Wilson's office.

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

He didn't knock, he didn't care enough too really he had lost all respect for Wilson long ago. He made sure the door was locked behind him though as he set his expression and tried to keep the malice from his voice. "Are you happy with yourself? He could hardly walk today he was hurting so much." He informed Wilson and while he wasn't glad to hear the malice he had been trying to keep back in his tone he was glad for the way it made the other man flinch.

Wilson lifted his gaze from the file he had been working on to look at Chase and only just stopped another flinch at the look in his eyes. He was surprised any House's duckies had even figure out what was wrong mustless that this one would have the nerve to confront him on it. "What we do in none of your business. We are two consenting adults." A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to look out the door that connected his office to House's though their shared balcony. "Here he is now so you can ask him your self if you don't believe me." He added turning to smile at House as he opened the door pausing when he spotted Chase.

**_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._**

Chase hated that look on House's face. It was the closest to scared he had ever seen the older man and he hated it, no beyond hated it. It made him want to do things he had never before considered, and all of them ended in Wilson's end. He set his jaw and offered Wilson another blazing look before he was out of his office door slamming behind him as he went.

House watched his ducky leave before his attention was on Wilson again, and now he truly did look scared. Not just scared for himself, but scared for Chase too. No one knew about the darker side to James Wilson, no one but him. They had been friends for some time before he discovered it, until things started going off with his wife actually. He had come over one need wanting a place to say and House being House had let him stay there.

For the first few days things were well. Well except for a few awkward moments here and there when they ended up a bit too close to walk in in on each other changing. As it turned into a week that he had been there though Wilson was seeming less and less like well Wilson. On the day it would have been exactly a week he had woke up in the middle of the night one night to Wilson's hand over his mouth. That night had ended in bruises and pain in more places then he cared to even think about. The look Wilson had had just now was that same look from that night and it had been turned on Chase. It worried him and he made a note to warn Chase away from all this, but until he could do that he needed to do what he could to distracted Wilson from his ducky, he couldn't have Chase hurt over him.

**_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture_**

"He's not good for you though. You might fool the others, but I can see them." Chase said stubbornly.

"Just stay out of it. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself Chase." House said sharply, he had to get Chase out of this. He had distracted Wilson yesterday from him, at least for a while. In the end Wilson had said that if Chase approached him again he would be 'playing' with the younger man too.

Chase's jaw was set as he starred House right in his eyes, but what ever he felt he was hiding it well. At least he was hiding it better then the bruises, and he had several new ones today. He hated it, but unless House said something he really couldn't do anything. "Fine." He gritted out finally before turning on his heal and making his way out of the bathroom.

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

Day after day it kept up though. The bruises, both new and old, that he could see so clearly but that the others seemed to so easily miss. The change in House seem to slip by them too. The way day after day He became more quite, more in pain, and most of all more broken. He could see it that 'dead' look that was building in his eyes, they way he questioned Wilson and even Cuddy less as the days went by. Yet no one seemed to notice, no one but him at least and Chase hated it.

He would pass Wilson walking with House and offer the oncologist the most hateful look he could manage, but even that didn't seem to be bothering people. They hadn't noticed the way Chase laughed less and smiled less or if they had it was another thing that no one had mentioned.

**_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._**

He hurt all over, and it wasn't the normal hurt either. Something had just finally snapped and he could feel even his will to live beaten. Gregory House just couldn't even find the will to move out of his bed. It had been going on for so long now he didn't think about it anymore, or at least he hadn't. Not until that day those two months ago when he had walked into Chase and Wilson in Wilson's office and been threatened by Wilson to keep Chase away or he would be dragged into it. That Chase cared had made his care, but as with the first time he had been beaten. His leg and the fact that Wilson was just in better shape meant he just couldn't fight it. When it had all started he had accepted it as punishment for being who he was: A bastard. After all no one loved him, no one cared about him, and no one could but he knew now that Chase did he had seen it in his eyes. Being unable to fight Wilson off, to shake off his hold had finally done broken him.

**_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._**

Two days now, two days that he hadn't been there and he only had one person to lay that blame on. Himself. It was his fault he hadn't tried harder to help House. He should have tried harder, should have done more, no he should have /done/ something in the first place. Now Chase couldn't help but think that something had happened to House with him being not here for so long. It was the puzzle that kept him going he had said as much.

**_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again._**

He didn't know how long he had been laying there. He was dirty, he needed a shower, he needed to shave, he was hungry, but worst of all he couldn't find it in him to care around work. He had let a few thoughts stray to Chase and hope that he was well, but they hadn't been enough to make him move from his spot. He just couldn't care he had had enough of it all. Enough of Cuddy, of Cameron, of Foremon, of Chase, of Wilson, of Work, of Living…

House just couldn't find it in him to go on anymore. Though on a lighter note he couldn't feel his body anymore so his leg wasn't hurting, maybe it meant he wouldn't have to care for much longer?

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

He watched him as the third day drew to a close and there was still no sign of House. Wherever he was he couldn't be very well off he just knew that something had happened. He had tried his best to head House's word, but he just couldn't do it anymore and at the end of the day Chase found himself in Wilson's office again. He was sure to keep near the door and leave it unlocked this time though. He just need to know where House was and then he was going to be out of here to find him.

"Did you need something?" Wilson was calm, and there was no anger in his tone, but there was something there. It was buried deep in those eyes and that voice, but it was something that caused most to shiver.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Chase replied doing his best to keep himself in check. He had to keep calm because it was the only way he would be able to help him.

"I can't say I know what you mean Chase." Wilson's tone was that usual one of his that sweet thing that seemed to make everyone think he was the most perfect man.

"I'm sure you don't." Chase couldn't stop himself from taking a steep closer to the older man "So you /don't/ know why House hasn't been to work for three days and won't pick up his phone?" he knew the answer, but he phrased it as a question all the same.

"Can't say as I know what he has been up too. Are you worried then? I could take you to his apartment." Wilson's offer was serious enough, but there was still that something in his tone and he could see Chase hesitate at it before nodded.

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

He let Chase get as far as in the door before he wrapped one arm around him his elbow settled low on his ribs and his hand on his neck, his other went around the younger man's waist pulling him back against him. Wilson smirked as when Chase tried to struggle, but House was larger and stronger then him and he was used to fighting him so the boy really had no chance. "You want to know what is wrong with Gregory?" he growled into the younger man's ear earning him a shudder.

It really wasn't hard to get him to walk right too House's bedroom, and he wasn't entirely surprised to find him right where he had left him nearly three days ago now. "Look who I found Gregory." He said causing the man on the bed to slowly turn towards them. He saw a flicker in his eyes of something, but where ever it was was gone just as quickly as it came leaving that blue gaze dead once more.

He shoved the stunned Chase towards the bed and before he could move he had his tie off and his hands were secured behind his back. That done Wilson hauled him too his feet again shoving the struggling Chase towards the other side of the bed and down onto it face first.

**_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._**

Just seeing Chase there knowing what Wilson had in mind it was nearly enough to make him act. He might not care if he lived, he knew he deserved Wilson, but Chase didn't there was nothing about him to make him deserve Wilson's darker side. It took those panicked and sad eyes to make him move though. House shifted once more turning his attention to Wilson "Stop. Leave him be." he demanded sounding for the first time in a while like himself.

Wilson barely even blinked at Gregory's words, well at least he was talking again maybe he was still worth something after all. No matter he could deal with him after he dealt with his little meddling duckling here.

None of them was quite sure how it happened, but before Wilson could even manage to get Chase's pants more then undone he was pinned to the floor by House. House had his hands around Wilson's neck and he wasn't letting go even as he pulled on his hands and scratched at his arms. Then his lips were started to gain a blue tinge and still it didn't look like Gregory cared even in the slightest, not until a shaky "stop" came from the man still on the bed who had some how managed to move enough to where he could see them.

Just like he was drained again, but as he pulled himself up and stared down at him all the same. He scarcely caring about: his lack of clothing, the three day dry cum on his chest, the blood on his legs and back, the marks on his wrists and ankles from who knew what, or the multitude of bruises covering him. All he cared about was the man now panting and gasping for breath on his floor, but he took care of him with a growled "Get out." and he did too. Gregory managed to keep himself going long enough to get to the bed and release Chase's hands, but after that he was spent. Chase was going to be ok, Wilson would leave him be, so he didn't have to worry anymore. So why was Chase still sitting here? Why wasn't he leaving?

He flinched when the younger man's hand came towards him, but it was more habit then truly seeing a threat from Chase and he managed a small bit of sadness for the anger and sadness he saw flair in the other's gaze.

"It's going to be ok." Chase informed the older man, and he meant it too he would have the old House back somehow.

**_Author's Note: hmm I guess my evil thoughts frizzed at the end I had intended on some Character Death. Well at least I don't feel like hurting the evil hacker anymore. Hmm and if anyone had a suggestion for a song that might make a 'good' squal, poke it at me._**


End file.
